nexusseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Woods
"It is Chloe. Never Chlo." Chloe Woods is a character in the Nexus series, and appears in the first book. She is the secret daughter of Princess Liberty of the Miriam royal family. Her adoptive parents are Joyce Parvati and Dwayne Parvati. She is the younger step sister of Queen Freya. Chloe works for the Iron Organization, as an Imperial Spy. Publicly, however, to further hide her identity as a spy, she works as a part-time doctor in Rowan Academy. Her crush is Peter Ciaran Gavin, but is forced into marriage with Kayne Ronald by the Elvish Insignia. Her Daemon Eolhc Swood, is Connected but Neutral. Appearance Chloe Midnight Woods has the appearance of a teenager with a slim physique, ivory skin and her eyes change color to her mood as with all other elves. Her hair is a strawberry blonde and is described as 'feather-like' and 'soft'. She is usually adorned with a pullover cyan hoodie, army patterned gym leggings and galaxy pattern converse trainers. During formal events or parties, she is wearing a v-neck knee-length green dress and short capped sleeves, borrowed from her mother. On her feet, she is wearing sandals. If it is cold, she will wear a warm cotton green cardigan. In other occasions, such as her missions as an Imperial Spy, she wears a black cloak with a faux fur hood. She has lots of attire for different situations. With her battle between the Fog Freak king, she wears a old-fashioned blue cloth dress that transforms into a metal plated dress acting as armour. In colder temperatures, usually in forested landscapes, she wears insulated leggings underneath waterproof rain trousers, thick warm socks, a black parka and ski-type gloves with grips. She has a green harness on her hips which she keeps sheathed weapons, including her main weapon which is a dragon tooth dagger given to her by her mentor when she joined the Iron Organization. Chloe keeps a urban rucksack with her at all times during a mission, it contains packet of a high protein Elvish food called Cinnamon Nor and a full bottle of blue water blessed by her mentor. Personality Chloe is loyal towards her friends but independent and can be socially awkward to strangers. She is a kind hearted person, doing whatever she can to help those in need. She is very good with children, as shown numerous times throughout the books. Chloe is rather shy, and dislikes being the center of attention. She also feels a deep guilt about her past, and hates to talk about anything related to it, as it is painful and reminds her of her wrongdoings. She has changed her ways to make herself better, and vows to never go back to how she was. In her past, she was cold and selfish due to her upbringing and childhood.She believed that the world was a heartless,unforgiving place and had suicidal thoughts. After growing up and being adopted by Joyce Parvati and Dwayne Parvati, she was introduced to the world outside of where she lived, and grew to love nature and the outside world. She aspired to become a nurse at first, and then dared to be a doctor, finally achieving her dreams she began to make plans to change her life around. She is a very ambitious person, and enthusiastic around people she feels comfortable with. Around the Elders, however, she is reduced and even more reserved than she is when she is in the first book. She barely speaks, kneels and looks down on the floor. She hates the Elders but risks having others killed including her friends if she speaks up. This makes her paranoid, devoid of feeling and controlled by them. She is easily manipulated to do things if the Elders tell her to do so. Category:Leading Characters __FORCETOC__